


Odd man out

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: after Jimmy gets shot and returns to work Kim confronts her ex husband





	Odd man out

Kim wasn’t expecting to see Jimmy back at the firehouse so soon after he got shot 

A part of her was worried for his own sanity of course She knew her ex better than anyone they were married and in this together they shared custody over their son 

Hell they lived together so the moment she found out he was back she knew something was wrong call it instinct or whatever you want to call it 

“Jimmy if anything’s wrong you know you can always tell me?”Kim had inquired raising a brow at him expectantly worry rung throughout her voice 

 

“It feels weird being back”Jimmy mentioned to his ex wife gazing over in her direction as she sat next to him 

“Weird in what way?”Kim asked Jimmy 

“Everyone else gets to do stuff big stuff important stuff meanwhile I’m pretty useless I can’t do shit except for simple things it’s fucking frustrating”Jimmy said opening up to her she could always see right through him 

“I can see how that can be frustrating as long as you’re being careful you should be fine I don’t want you to overwork yourself you’ll drive yourself mad by doing that”Kim told him 

“There was a structure fire everyone was out there putting it out while I was stuck on line duty trying to get water I felt so small”Jimmy said to her sadly 

“You were the odd man out and all alone weren’t you?”She replied her tone becoming soft as she looked at him sympathetically

“It sucked”Jimmy mentioned frowning over at her

She reached over for his hand clasping it in hers gripping it tightly he squeezed her hand a few times trying to reassure her that he was okay that she had nothing to worry about


End file.
